neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Clutch (G.I. Joe)
Clutch is a fictional character from the G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero toyline, comic books and cartoon series. He is one of the G.I. Joe Team's motor vehicle drivers and debuted in 1982. Profile His real name is Lance J. Steinberg, and his rank is that of corporal E-4. His primary military specialty is transportation and his secondary military specialty is infantry. Clutch was born in Asbury Park, New Jersey. Clutch was a mechanic and was heavily involved in racing street machines prior to enlistment. He graduated in Advanced Infantry Training; Covert Ops School; Executive Bodyguard School; Ranger School. He is a qualified expert with the M-14; M-16; M-1911A1; M-3A1; M-79 and M60. Toy history Clutch is part of the first group of characters introduced in the 1982 G.I. Joe relaunch. His action figure was bundled with the V.A.M.P. battle jeep. In 1984, a second action figure with a tan uniform was released and was packaged with the Vamp Mark II vehicle. The character was also released as a member of the Mega Marines subgroup in 1993. The 2003 edition of his action figure has been renamed as Double Clutch. Presumably, Hasbro lost the rights to the character name "Clutch" as they did with several other characters and this was a legal way to reuse the character. However, the most recent Clutch figure revealed at JoeCon 2007, is named simply "Clutch", and his file card even mentions his brief name change. Comics Marvel Comics Clutch first appeared in G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #1 (June 1982), in the Marvel Comics licensed comic book.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #1 (June 1982) An unabashed skirt chaser, Clutch comes across to female Joe members such as Scarlett and Cover Girl as an oversexed chauvinist, and he does not give them much reason to think otherwise. Constantly hitting on any woman who comes into his line of sight, at one point Clutch actually suggests putting up Cover Girl and Scarlett as a mud wrestling pair.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #33 (March 1985) Even though he is a blatantly chauvinistic jerk, he is also a good driver and a good soldier who does his job when necessary. As the series goes on, his chauvinistic attitude is downplayed. Unlike his action figure, Clutch does not have a full beard but rather a five o'clock shadow. Clutch assists Scarlett in taking a diplomat to peace talks concerning the fictional country of Al-Awai. They survive many Cobra battles on the way. The diplomat himself is a deep-cover Cobra officer, sent to kill his counterpart. The Joe duo actually fail in their mission; however, the ambassador had thought to wear protection and survived the shooting.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #9 (March 1983) Scar-Face In G.I. Joe issue #18, Clutch drives his VAMP vehicle into a Cobra military convoy, hiding in the surrounding Libyan desert dust. Working with Hawk and other Joes, Breaker helps capture an important Cobra agent, Scar-Face, out of the back of a Cobra tank. This is intended by Cobra, however, as having Scar-Face in the custody of the Joe team is vital part of Cobra's plans.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #18 In #19, back home at the Pit, Clutch is sent on a recon mission with Breaker. They take Scar-Face and Major Bludd, another prisoner, with them, to prevent the Cobras from overhearing vital G.I. Joe tactics. Their vehicle is spotted by advancing Cobra forces and all four are almost slain by Cobra. Clutch's driving gets them safely inside the base just before the Cobra missiles strike.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #19 (Jan. 1984) The next issue features Clutch taking some time off to visit old friends. He finds out that one of them is involved with a Cobra weapons lab looking to create more efficient jetpacks. Clutch calls in Joe aid and the Cobra forces are neutralized.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #20 (Feb. 1984) Later, Clutch is featured in G.I. Joe: Special Missions #2. He and fellow Joes Recondo and Roadblock are sent to track down a Nazi war criminal who is hiding in Brazil. The mission is complicated by the surprise arrival of an Israeli military team with interests in the same criminal. Here, it is learned Clutch's grandmother has had horrific personal experiences with Nazis. Clutch is complicit with trickery which leaves the Nazi to be killed by his own followers.G.I. Joe: Special Missions #2 Brainwashed Clutch is featured in a multi-issue storyline with his good friend, Rock'N'Roll. While on a vacation/road trip, the two discover the Cobra-owned town of Broca Beach. They are captured by the Dreadnoks, specifically, the multi-personality thug, Road Pig.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #89 (1989) Brainwashed as ticking time bombs, they later meet up with Joe forces, unaware that they ever have been captured.G.I. Joe #90 (September 1989) Later, two lost young girls end up being escorted to Joe base and the pair are assigned to supervise them. A Cobra Python Patrol attack activates the pair's brainwashing and they threaten the girls. It is all they do, as the inherent decency in the two prevent them from harming innocent people. The brainwashing snaps and they pass out.''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #99-100 Clutch would team up with Rock'N'Roll again, in Canada. They assist Canadian police forces in shutting down a warehouse full of Cobra forces and Terror Drome parts. As it was Canadian territory, the Joes had to receive explicit permission before acting, but this was given freely, as the Canadian policemen were hiding from the same Cobra gunfire the Joes were.G.I. Joe #97 (February 1990) Clutch's last appearance in the Marvel run of G.I. Joe was issue #145. Devil's Due He was not seen again until issue #8 of the Image comics version of G.I. Joe. He spent the time in between as a mechanic for the Indy League Racing Circuit. He also worked at a Philadelphia Naval Base which was thought to be shut down, but still carried out top secret missions. Despite not being an official Joe member, he assists several Joes when Storm Shadow invades the base."G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero" #8-9 (2002) In the 'Declassified' series set in the Joe's first year, Clutch works in a bodyguard position for General Hawk.G.I.Joe:Declassified #1-3 (June–October 2006) America's Elite Clutch returns to active duty when the team is reorganized. He and Rock'N'Roll investigate a terrorist bombing in Turkey; he is warned by allies in the area that this bombing alone could lead to World War 3.G.I. Joe: America's Elite # 26 (August 2007) Cartoon Sunbow He appeared in G.I. Joe TV series in both the MASS Device and Revenge of Cobra miniseries. Interestingly, the animated Clutch possessed none of the chauvinistic behavior of his comic book counterpart. In the Revenge of Cobra mini-series there is a reference to his comic book appearance when he tells Doc he needs to shave after looking at his reflection in Doc's energy mirror. This is a list of all his appearances in the cartoon: * A Real American Hero (Parts I, III, IV & V), * The Revenge Of Cobra (Parts I, II, IV, & V), * The Pyramid Of Darkness (Parts I & V), * Twenty Questions (brief), * The Synthoid Conspiracy (Parts I & II), * Where The Reptiles Roam (brief), * Spell Of The Siren, * Cobra Quake, * Worlds Without End (Parts I & II), * The Traitor (Parts I & II), He was written out by being placed in an alternate dimension, along with Steeler and Grunt, where G.I. Joe had lost and Cobra ruled the world (though he still appeared regularly in the comic book series written by Larry Hama). G.I. Joe: The Movie Clutch appeared in the opening sequence of G.I. Joe: The Movie. Video games Clutch is one of the featured characters in the 1985 G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero computer game. Other works Clutch has a brief mention in the non-fiction novel 'Paradise Of Bombs'. References External links * Clutch at JMM's G.I. Joe Comics Home Page * Clutch at YOJOE.com Category:Comics characters introduced in 1982 Category:Fictional characters from New Jersey Category:Fictional drivers Category:Fictional soldiers Category:G.I. Joe characters